rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Avaritia
YET INTRODUCED Avarita is a miscellaneous character, played by yet decided but owned by [[Arthur|Arthur Klimczak-Simul ] ]. Stats Basics Name Avaritia, shortened to Ava. Greed in Latin “Ava” is a name in Greek consistently known for its associations with the “color people”, as the color is ambiguous despite her definite aura, it gives her a special connection to Vanagloria’s iridescence. Species A spider faunus, looking entirely half spider half human with a spider abdomen and eight legs in addition to her hands. She can produce silk from her spinneret. She is a black widow (there is special meanings about black widows and twisted love). Her legs, averaging in length about 5 feet in length which are bent at an angle so she can properly walk. Backstory There just simply isn’t enough. Throughout her life, things have always been missing. Except for love. Things weren’t always perfect between them of course, they began getting close through unconventional means to hurt each other, Ava would steal some of her mistress’s things and make her feel small when she could, but for some reason, this opened up means for their special connection of greed and pride. Of course being a maid would never do well with Ava and after a while she began to get greedy, wanting more attention more acknowledgement as she appeared more to be Vanagloria’s equal than servant. This small town wasn’t enough, no, she wanted more out of the world. She respected that Vanagloria wanted her own little kingdom to be proud of, and would help her in anything she wanted, for she could never get too greedy with her. Maintaining the legend’s scary reputation about this place was fun and all, but it just wasn’t enough. She wanted more. These small occasional adventures to the outside would wasn’t quite cutting it either. Often her greed would lead to some troubles between her and her love, as Vanagloria was often too stubborn to budge on certain things, after a decade or two however she seemed able to convince her to travel elsewhere and become more known in a real sense instead of a phantasmagorical sense. This is what she has been craving, but of course she would always need more. Personality It is difficult to fully please Ava, she is constant search of something that makes her feel fully satisfied. Selfishness is her middle name, but she can also be somewhat self-destructive to appease her boredom. Despite all this, she is extremely pleasant with her love and finds that she compliments her selfish ways and makes her feel good about herself. She has always been committed to her and doesn’t share feelings for anyone else. Combat Weapon Metallic appendages that she can add to her legs to use for stabbing mechanisms. Semblance In order to fuel her crystal, Ava must draw energy from sex. Being dead however would get in the way of this unless her semblance involved bringing life to her physical body. Although she is dead, her body functions as though she were alive and she can expand to “bring life” to dead objects. Corpses for example are given life, but are still soulless as most corpses in the area have been robbed of their auras and respective souls. She puts the most energy into making herself “alive” as well as her master as they have sex to fuel her crystal as well as out of love. Her crystal is located on the back of her abdomen, replacing an hourglass figure that would normally be there. Future Outlook Intended Career She has always dreamt of being a mechanic, she created and modified the weapons all of the dead maidens utilize. She puts her dreams aside to live closely with Vanagloria. Character Development She feels intense and deadly love for Vanagloria and are an extremely committed and dangerous relationship. In order to become more virtuous they would need to step away from each other, something they never have done in their century long young lives. Goals Most of her goals revolve around keeping Vanagloria happy as well as finding new sources of entertainment for the both of them. Timeline/EXP Category:Characters